


Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel meets Harlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is  
> i might add another chapter but with sex  
> we shall see

Nigel gripped a cigarette between his teeth, it was his third one in thirty minutes. Adam’s voice echoed in the back of his head, telling him various facts about smoking and how it will send him to an early grave, but he didn’t fucking care. He knew later on, when he was alone with Adam the guilt would take over, especially when Adam lectured him, and he will. 

Despite countless hours’ worth of lectures, Nigel felt he had the right to smoke away his nerves right now. He was supposed to be meeting Adam’s friend, Harlan today, and even though he wasn’t afraid of Harlan, why the fuck would he be, he was afraid of having to deal with the fallout of Harlan hating him. Adam might want to leave him, and while he would never let that happen, he wasn’t looking forward to having to force Adam into doing anything fucking drastic. 

He stubbed out his cigarette and sat back with a sigh. Glancing at his watch, he had about a minute left before Adam showed up with his friend, hoping once again it would go well. The last time he met one of Adam’s friends, Beth, he got off lucky  
.  
 _“Your boyfriend has a nice Lana Del Rey vibe to him, Adam.” Nigel heard her saying to him in the kitchen when she thought he wasn’t listening._

_“I don’t know who that is.” Came the almost confused reply._

_“She’s – you know what, never mind. As long as you’re happy and not getting into trouble.”_

_“Why would I –“_

_“You know who would love to meet Nigel? Harlan!”_

Come to think about it, Nigel thought, this whole thing was Beth’s fault! He’d pay her a visit later. Right now he had to bring all his attention to the two men walking towards him, one had a familiar mop of curls on top of his head and a smile on his face, while the other was an older man who already looked skeptical of this whole interaction. This must be Harlan. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic. 

***

Nigel knew that he would not be getting along with Harlan, anytime soon. The man absolutely hated him. Especially when he found Nigel’s gun. Well not so much found it as he tripped over it. Then he made a huge deal over the safety violations, despite the fact that the thing had its safety on. Then the man had the nerve to ask if he was an alcoholic, simply because of the amount of alcohol he had in the apartment. After that followed a barrage of fucking _questions_ that had nothing to do with him.

And weren't those questions fucking annoying one like, where is Nigel from, what does he do for a living and why does it required to carry a gun, why doesn’t he have a place of his own? These went on and on until he could feel his eye twitch in irritation. Adam was going to pay for this humiliation, Nigel told himself. He could be doing literally anything else right now. He was recently assured that his friends greatly outweighed his enemies in this city, so now he was beginning to roam around and actually enjoy not being confined to two fucking blocks of space. 

Eventually, Harlan left the house, promising to come and check up on them when he could. The very thought of the man coming around Adam’s home more than once every thousand years makes Nigel want to start chain smoking again. However the discussion on how often Adam’s friends were going to be popping up was going to have to wait. Adam was waiting for him in the bedroom. He was going to _fuck_ Adam until the spaceman couldn’t walk, then he was going to fucking smoke and fuck him again. He grinned and began unbuttoning his shirt, striding for the bedroom. 

"Darling, get undressed," Nigel called, "I've got something delicious for you, darling."


End file.
